


Happy Birthday!

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [15]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rather would like to forget his birthday, but, Todd has a special gift for him and maybe, getting older isn't as bad as John has thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).



> My dear Dulinneth, I wish you all the best for your birthday!  
> I hope you will enjoy this encounter between two of our favorites!
> 
> John's age was never really mentioned, the series started when he was somewhere in his mid-thirties, so I avoided to answer the question how old he actually is. This part of my Pegasus Alliance is settled somwhere after Cameron's return to Atlantis to stay with Raven.  
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!

“Happy birthday, Sheppard!” the multi-toned voice purred next to his ear.

John groaned, keeping his eyes closed and trying to hide underneath his covers. “Go away, lemme sleep!” he groused, waving blindly with his hand to push his annoyingly cheerful mate away.

“It's your birthday, Sheppard. I was told that humans love to celebrate their birthdays,” Todd insisted, unimpressed by his consort's attempts to fall asleep again.

“I do not celebrate my birthday, I'm the exception from the rule, I guess. Now, lemme sleep!” John snarled, pulling at the covers again, but, he had no chance against the strength of a Wraith who actually seemed determined to wake him up and celebrate his birthday.

John had ignored the recurring date of the special day when he first had seen the light of the world successfully over the last few years, and he had also been offworld on a dangerous mission oftentimes on that day, as well. No one had bothered then to even think of this special date and he'd rather not be reminded of becoming older every year, not with an immortal creature being his mate, his teammates being too much busied with staying alive and save Atlantis or their allied planets to celebrate anything.

Rodney suddenly had remembered his birthday the previous evening, but, John had distracted him from his musings how he should celebrate it by emptying several bottles of beer with him until both of them had been pretty jolly.

The last bottle must have been bad though, because he had a horrible headache this awful morning and felt slightly nauseous, and the attempts of his Wraith made him feel even worse. “Todd, stop this! I want to sleep!” he hissed as the ancient Wraith Commander threw the covers down on the floor, crawling on top of him and nibbling at the fading mark on his throat. John hadn't thought of dressing with his pajama last night when he had crawled into their bed, snuggling close to his sleeping Wraith, he simply had stripped down to his briefs and Todd immediately took advantage of his nudity, licking his way down on his naked back.

John normally was always up to a round of nice lazy morning sex, but not now with his headache, his rumbling stomach and his wish to forget this special day coming along every year with stubborn annoyance, reminding him of his mortality and the fact that he was getting older and weaker with every year that passed.

“Raven told me that this probably would happen. Cam reacted the same way as you do right now when he tried to make his consort's birthday a special event. You humans are pretty strange sometimes. First, when you're young, you can't wait to become older and then, when you're in the middle of your best years, you want to forget your birthday, acting rather weird. How did he call it? Ah, 'midlife crisis',” Todd remarked unimpressed, his sharp teeth grazing gently over the cotton covering John's exposed backside, pulling his briefs down over his ass with his teeth.

John's head jerked up, a movement he came to regret instantly as new pain shot through his temples and the room began to spin around him. He slumped down on his pillow again, fighting against another wave of nausea and groaning into the soft cushion, miserably.

“I'm not that old to have a midlife crisis!” he protested with indignation, his voice muffled by the white garment of the pillow.

“Not? How old do you have to become to have a midlife crisis, then? My second told me that it happens somewhere around the human's fortieth birthday,” Todd asked cunningly in the most innocent voice he could muster.

John stiffened. He slowly turned his head around to prevent another wave of dizziness, staring at his mate looming over him with narrowed eyes.

“You know the date of my birthday, but, not the year I was born in?” he inquired mistrustfully.

Todd shrugged his shoulders. “ I didn't want to spy on my consort, John,” he said honestly. “Cam told me the day, but, he said that I should ask you the year if I needed to know that. I could have hacked your file, but, I didn't want to. I'd rather you tell me your age yourself, John. Not that it would change anything between us.”

“Hm.” John sighed. “Maybe, another time, Todd?” he asked hopefully and to his relief, Todd smiled at him. “Of course, Sheppard, as you wish. Are you awake enough now to get your birthday present?”

“That depends on what it is. Do I have to get out of bed for it?” He felt a little bit better now, but not good enough to leave his comfortable bed and change his lying position.

“No, Sheppard, not at all. You only have to turn around on your back.” his mate assured him and John obeyed hesitantly, turning slowly around, hoping that Todd's birthday surprise wouldn't include some actions he had to perform himself.

His mate's eyes watched him hungrily like a predator would watch its prey and his morning erection that had faded because of his headache and his discomfort came back, his cock twitching hopefully under that hungry and ardent stare.

Todd in the meantime had busied himself with stripping his own pajama-like sleep clothing and John dwelt in the tempting sight of the tall lean and well-shaped male body hovering over him, all strong muscles, pale-green smooth skin and beautiful tattoos adorning and accentuating all the right parts of the impressive Wraith Commander.

Todd grinned wolfishly, showing all of his sharp teeth before he bent down, sucking at the claiming mark he had left a few days ago. John moaned and arched into the touch, his hands coming up to roam over Todd's body and tousle his wavy untamed silvery mane. Todd purred against his skin, licking over the fresh mark to soothe the tender feeling his teeth had left on John's vulnerable throat.

He pressed his lips on John's mouth in a bruising kiss, claiming the soft cavern with his tongue like he had claimed his consort's neck before until John felt dizzy again, this time because of the passionate kiss and the lack of air as Todd literally sucked it out of his lungs. He was fully erected by now and he rubbed his straining cock against Todd's strong-muscled abdomen to get more friction.

Todd though seemingly had other plans, because he pinned John firmly down on the mattress, letting go of John's sensitive lips and kissing his way down on his body from his jaw to his sternum where the feeding mark was still visible, lavishing attention on it until John moaned again, arching his back with desperate wanting. John's hands ruffled Todd's long silky hair until it was a complete mess, but he didn't care and Todd didn't seem to care either, because he didn't try to pull away as he grasped his hard nipple with his teeth, rolling it between them until John was a panting and quivering mess, pulling forcefully at Todd's long hair, not sure if he wanted to pull him away from his body or closer to it, balancing on the thin line between pleasure and pain, quite aware of the possible threat of Todd hurting him seriously with his razor-like teeth.

Todd chuckled around his well-licked nipple, releasing it with a soft 'plopp' to focus his attention on the right nub and treat it the same way.

Pleasure pooled in John's groin and he moaned again with need and desire, his aching cock leaking with pre-come although Todd hadn't even touched him there until now.  
When the wet head of his rock-hard cock brushed against Todd's hipbone, the ancient Wraith Commander purred delightedly around his sensitive mammalian features, licking over it one last time before he let go of the right nipple, too.

“I'm glad to finally have your undivided attention!” his mate rumbled deep in his throat, dabbing tender kisses on his flat and hard belly until he had reached a part on John's body where he had never laid his mouth on before.

John gasped out and tensed instinctively in the attempt to get away from the tempting mouth with the dangerously sharp teeth. He really didn't know if he would like to have them near his proud weapon.

Todd looked up at him, his lips glistening with the drops of milky wetness the Wraith had licked up from his arousal before John had pulled away.

“Do you trust me, my consort?” he asked quietly and John bit his lip, not sure what he should answer to that question. “Y-yesss,” he finally drawled, reluctantly.

“I know what I'm doing, John. I would never hurt you, please, believe me in that.”

John hesitated, but then, he nodded his head. “I trust you, my mate,” he assured him.

Todd grinned. “You may trust me with your cock, but, obviously not with your age,” he stated dryly, and John favored him with his usual crooked grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

“These are two entirely different kind of matters, Todd. You have to understand that,” he said and Todd let out a disbelieving snort. “I see. If I can prove to you that your cock is safe in my mouth, you might come to trust me with your age then, as well,” he replied, licking over the sensitive tip of John's hard spear again.

“We will see,” he only croaked out as the sensation of the wet Wraith tongue on his cock for the very first time nearly overwhelmed him.

John shivered with need as the eager and rough tongue swirled around his aching member, proving to him that a Wraith's tongue was not only much more agile, but also longer and perfect for pleasuring a human's cock this way. He lifted his torso up with his weight settled on his elbows to watch his mate worshiping his dick with his lips and his tongue, shivering and suppressing desperately his strangled cries of pleasure.

He had pleasured the ancient alien male oftentimes this way, but, he had never expected to enjoy this kind of tender ministration himself one day and he had resigned himself to the fate that some things weren't possible being mated with a Wraith Commander calling something akin to blades instead of normal teeth his own a long time ago. He wondered briefly how and when Todd had managed to boost his knowledge about giving blow jobs, but, when Todd closed his lips around his throbbing arousal, swallowing him deep down his throat all of a sudden, he stopped thinking and began to feel only, the last pieces of his self-control focused on the rather hard task to not thrust his hips up uncontrolled until he was sure that Todd wouldn't bite him accidentally.

He watched Todd's head bob up and down on his length with hallowed cheeks and single-minded determination while he stroked his sensitive balls with his clawed hand and John found himself incapable of holding back his needy noises any longer, moans, cries and gasps proving to his mate that he was doing a great job.

His arms trembled with the effort to support his weight, but John stayed where he was because there was no way that he would miss the sight of Todd doing this for him. The tension building at the end of his spine announced his orgasm far too soon for his liking and he struggled to last longer, but, when Todd sensed his imminent release, purring contentedly around his hard shaft, John knew that he would lose this battle.

“I'm close!” he ground out through gritted teeth, clinging to the last shreds of his self-control, but, Todd apparently was determined to do this as thoroughly as he did everything else too and moved faster up and down on his erection with his mouth, closing his lips tightly around John's dick and swallowing him even deeper than before while his tongue dipped into the sensitive pulsing slit.

John cried out and arched his back as his climax hit him with unrestrained force, hot electric pleasure spreading out from his groin into every cell of his body until his vision went white for a few seconds. He shuddered helplessly through his ecstasy as he shot his load deep into Todd's tender mouth and down his throat in fast jets, his toes curling with the almost painful release he felt.

Todd swallowed eagerly every drop John was willing to feed him with and when it finally was over and John went limp, dropping down on the mattress, catching his breath, he licked his softening member clean until he had licked up every little bit of the evidence of his human consort's satisfaction.

John just lay there for a while, dazed with the wonderful afterglow of one of the most intense climaxes he had ever experienced, and when Todd snuggled close to him, purring softly into his ear while he waited patiently for John to come back to his senses again, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“Feeling better now?” Todd finally asked with tender amusement and John nodded his head. “Much better, thank you.”

“Did you like my birthday gift then?” Todd purred, nibbling at John's earlobe. “I loved it, Todd, thank you. This was truly an unexpected and wonderful gift. My headache and my nausea are gone and I have to thank you for that,” John thanked him in a much better mood than he had been in after waking up.

“That was my intention. I must say that you have a lot of stamina for a man in his middle ages, Sheppard. I hadn't expected you to last that long,” Todd mocked him gently and rather smug, becoming his annoying self again.

John managed to open one eye, scowling at his smug mate. “You obviously misinterpreted something, my mate. Human teenagers and young men in their twenties are the ones having issues with their stamina, not human men in their middle ages. They rather might have issues with getting them up again in time to satisfy their insatiable Wraith mates!” he groused and Todd quirked an amused eye ridge at him. “Is that so?” he asked innocently. “Then it is a fine thing that I have Wraith patience, don't you think so?”

John only growled. “How did you learn that much about blow jobs? You never did this before and I don't think that you learned this from me,” he inquired curiously to change the topic.

Now, it was Todd's turn to scowl at his consort. “Cameron was so nice to help me out,” he finally admitted. When John tensed, trying to get away from him, he pulled his consort close again, hurrying to explain: “Not what you think, Sheppard! I would never cheat on you, nor would your friend, you already should know that! He lent me an interesting film...” Todd's voice trailed off and John got the impression that his mate would have blushed if Wraith actually had had the ability to blush.

John stared at him incredulously. “You watched a porno film to learn how to give a proper blow job? And this for my birthday? Todd, I'm really touched!” he said, suppressing a chuckle. Todd growled, crushing him with his weight and silencing him effectively with another deep hungry kiss, making a clear statement that John should better stop his teasing now and focus on his mate's unfulfilled desire instead.

John wrapped his arms around his astonishing Wraith mate and kissed him back with the same passion, his desire returning surprisingly fast after his incredible release by the deep and ardent kiss and the feeling of Todd's erection pressed against his thigh.

Todd purred again, licking over his sensitive bottom lip. “See how quick you still recover for your age, Sheppard? You really don't have to worry about getting older by now,” he whispered tenderly when he drew back from John's tingling lips as he felt the unmistakable proof of John's new arousal brushing against his abdomen.

John chuckled, pulling Todd down to kiss him again. “Stop talking and kiss me instead, Wraith! It's my birthday and you have to do what I tell you to do today!” Todd obeyed without any protest, claiming his human's mouth again. “Happy birthday, John,” he murmured one more time before he kissed him tenderly and ardently, showing him how much he loved him and cared for him without words.

John closed his eyes, losing himself in their passion and love. Maybe, birthdays weren't as bad as he had thought. He really could get used to celebrate birthdays, he only had to find out the date of the day Todd had been born...


End file.
